In a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system, when user equipment UE performs a burst service, although a data activation probability is relatively low, fixed feedback needs to be performed in an uplink control channel of the user equipment UE, such as a dedicated physical control channel (DPCCH) and a high speed dedicated physical control channel (HS-DPCCH). As a result, a control channel in an uplink direction of an intelligent terminal occupies a relatively high uplink power overhead.
In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, an uplink control channel, for example, a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH), carries feedback of channel quality indicator (CQI) information of a downlink control channel, such as a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH). A base station eNodeB schedules resources according to CQI information fed back by user equipment UE. To obtain relatively optimal downlink scheduling performance, the UE needs to frequently feedback the CQI information. Therefore, the UE requires relatively high transmit power, which increases information power consumption, and further leads to a relatively high receive level on the PUCCH of the eNodeB, and causes interference to a neighboring cell.
Uplink control channel quality may be controlled by setting a signal-to-noise ratio target value (that is, a minimum signal-to-noise ratio). However, UE transmit power is controlled by using a method in which a signal-to-noise ratio is greater than the set signal-to-noise ratio target value; however, the signal-to-noise ratio target value varies greatly in different channel conditions, and because it is difficult to precisely perform channel identification, it is impossible to precisely set the signal-to-noise ratio target value to precisely control the uplink control channel quality. In addition, a relatively high signal-to-noise ratio target value needs to be set according to a worst channel condition. As a result, a waste of the UE transmit power is caused; a signal-to-noise ratio received by a base station is relatively high, which causing an increase in interference to a neighboring cell.